World Structure
(This letter is in common, and there's evidence that it's just part of a larger letter) Although, I am not ignorant enough to say that our continent is the only continent with life left on our fair planet, I am forced to believe that they are in a very similar boat as we are, as we have not received any word from anywhere outside of our continent. That being said, however; our continent is substantial enough to provide the requirement of some information for people who may be new at travelling here. I mean, I've been travelling for six years now and I would have wished for something even as basic as this to get me started. Our continent is made up of seven entirely unique biomes, or regions, and alongside them, the people of the continent are normally a member of one of six 'tribes'. Alright, I should be clear that I use the word 'tribe' loosely, because they are a community of people living in the same area, co-existing and creating the best society that they can for themselves, based on research from old dictionaries and whatnot. So, i'm going to divide the rest of the letter up into some questions I've had to come to learn the answers to in the past as far as the structure of our continent. First, for simplicity's sake, imagine the continent shaped like a hexagon, cut up into six even sized pie pieces. Then add a smaller hexagon at the point where all six other divisions intersect in the middle. Also for simplicity's sake, let's start from the direct west most region, and work our way toward the right by going up, across, down, and around until making it back. People of the old world were rumored to call it 'clockwise', which is odd, considering that I've only heard about clocks that displayed actual numbers on the face of it. I myself have never even seen a clock in the entirety of my life. Er, regardless, getting off track. Let's get back to business. Regions: Zephyrus is the region to the West most of the continent, and is well known for soft winds and beach-worthy weathers during one of the two seasons of the year. It is home to the Zephyr Tribe. It is said that a majority of the continent's bartering happens in this region, because the Zephyr Tribe is the most diverse of the tribes, having people that can fall under any of the classifications used in modern day society. Its main city is called Qemuel, and its two most other known cities are Shax and Lahash. Of course, there are other towns where the tribe lives, but I have not experienced these places in my travels. The major natural concern for this region is earthquakes which are known to happen relatively frequently. The area is modernized, but not as much as the Eurus region. Aeolus is the region in the Northwest of the continent. Its higher altitudes make it harder for them to use the Windmill Flyer System to provide electricity there. In fact, one of the mandates of the Aeolus Tribe is the development of alternative energy sources that can help the continent and potentially the world. As such, the nation's greatest scientific minds tend to congregate within the major cities of the region such as Baraqijal, Solas and Vapula. The Aeolus tribe tend to prefer more intelligent people in the world, many Thaumaturgists either being born, or becoming part of the tribes. The major concern here is landslides based on weather changes. An amusing note I've found is that all of the cities seem to be made in a mountainside to help conceal and protect it with forest life all around. Rather ingenious! Boreas is the Northeastern region of the continent. Although it has lower altitudes than Aeolus, it's still higher in altitude in comparison to most other regions. However, with this said, it also has the strangest weather pattern. It's a constant area of ice and snow. Like, ice, and snow as far as the eyes can see. The Boreas Tribe are a tribe of people who have learned how to adapt to their conditions to live. Many of them are survivalists and hunters by nature, it's not uncommon to find people from other tribes visiting to test their will against the frozen wilderness. It's most known cities are Uzza, Lerajie, and Mastema. Obviously, Blizzards are the major weather hazard for the region. Eurus, the region to the east of the continent is well known for its biting cold ocean wind and potentially heavy rain. The Eurus Tribe is another scientific tribe of sorts, except while Aeolus is trying to find renewable sources of energy in this post-modern world, the Eurus focus on more learning the causes behind the electromagnetic shifts that have made water useless as far as being renewable energy goes. I myself, belong to the Eurus Tribe, or did at one time. There are those in the Eurus and Aeolus tribes who do not get along because of differing opinions, but as far as general relations go, that remains to be seen. Their main cities are Forcas, Buer, and Naberius. It's big risk that I've noticed is heavy rains and potential flooding. It's likely, the most modern area of the world, for its so few advances. The Notus region falls to the Southeast and is well known for its humid weather. It's never as cold as it is in any of the central or northern regions, and the general dress of the Notus Tribe or visiting tribes reflect this. The Notus tribe tend to be fairly open to all walks of life coming and going, and are very easygoing about who they let into their tribe. Its major risks are massive heatwaves and potential hurricanes and its main cities are Forneus, Halpas, and Kunopegos. There are a number of rainforests within the region. Pazuzu is the region that is in the Southwest, and is a very dry place, comparable with a desert. It is always as hot as the Notus region, however this heat is dry, so there is mixed opinions on which is easier or harder to live in. The Pazuzu tribe are also well known for people who have developed intense amounts of endurance to extreme conditions for longer periods of time, and I find myself glad that as soon as I was out of the region. Its three main cities are Ipos, Gomory, and Flauros. It is constantly at risk of starting fires just based on the dry heat. Luckily, there are horse carriage-transportable water tanks in every city and area that has people in it, because a manual pumping system has been formed to combat the fires. Finally, Venti; the forbidden region. The region of death and where chaos theory was born. Venti is said to be the place of Kokabiel, that is to say, where the Star of God hit the continent and caused the Exodus thirty-eight years ago that wiped out so much. The weather there is unpredictable from hour to hour and many have been lost. It is a silent agreement by the nations, in part to try and not repeat the exodus to keep everyone out of the region to the point that the only physical borders in the world are to keep Venti in, and everyone else out. I snuck in, and I am lucky to be alive to write this letter. Barely, at least. Not much is known about the region. I will leave it at that. (The letter cuts off there)